elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalmor Soldier (Blades)
Thalmor Soldiers are two Altmer found in employ of Aranande. Interactions The Justiciar Cometh The Thalmor have arrived in town, being led by Aranande. The Troll Trap Two Thalmor soldiers assist Aranande in clearing out the camp. The one carrying a sword being cornered and in need of rescue. The Messenger The Thalmor have heard of a messenger heading their way regarding news of their target. The messenger must be killed. Prisoner of the Thalmor Thalmor Soldiers are guarding the Old Enchanter, Martin Gavinius, and need to be defeated to free him. Dialogue ;The Troll Trap "Oh, it's you. Your concern is noted, but unnecessary. I could have dealt with those trolls myself. In fact, I was just about to do that." :I believe you. " " :There are more trolls ahead, of you're up to it. "No, you're doing fine... Wait, I think I hear Justiciar Aranande calling for me..." If approached again: "Sorry, can't talk right now." ;The Messenger "Out of the way! I am here on official business." :I need to ask you some questions first. " " :A message for Justiciar Aranande, perhaps? "Even if it was, that is none of your business." ::Just give it to me. I'll relay it to her. " " ::Everything that affects my town is my business. "Your town? This town, like the rest of this decrepit Empire, belongs to us!" :::Come and get it, then. ;Draugluin's Tromb "I'm watching you. What did you want to say to me?" :Aranande wants to see you. "All right, there's not much here besides walking corpses anyway." :I'm the Blade you're looking for. " " With the second soldier: "You'd best remember who you're speaking to. What do you want?" :Aranande wants to see you. "All right, I'm on my way." :To see you and your friends dead. " " ;Prisoner of the Thalmor "You shouldn't be here. What do you want?" :I'm here to set the enchanter free. "Ha! As if I'd give him up without a fight." ::Let's see what you're made of, then. When approaching soldiers: "Stand back, or you're dead!" :I don't think so. "I knew you were a traitor!" When approaching the Thalmor Guards: "Die, imperial scum!" When approaching the Thalmor Guards: "This'll be over before you know it." ;A Friend in Need "I have nothing to say to you." "Go talk to Justiciar Aranande." "Justiciar Aranande has something to tell you." After speaking to the Justiciar: "This should be entertaining to watch..." "My moneys on the old man, but put on a good show!" "You think you have what it takes? Let's find out." After killing Henrik: "It was like watching two mongrels fight. Very entertaining." "One less Blade to worry about, right?" "I'm impressed. Didin't think you had it in you" . "Good riddance." Quotes *''"Spit it out."'' *''"I have nothing to say to the likes of you."'' *''"What is it, "Warrior"?"'' *''"What now?"'' *''"Stay sharp, "Warrior"."'' *''"You'd best remember who you're speaking to."'' *''"We'll have that Blade's head on a spike before long..."'' *''"Justiciar Aranande always catches her prey."'' *''"Were it up to me, I'd see your little town razed."'' *''"I can't wait to get out of this backwater hole."'' *''"Make it quick."'' *''"I'm trying to recall why I volunteered for this."'' *''"When this is all over, you and I will have a little chat."'' Appearances *